


Lucky guy

by Anonymous



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Harry is gay, M/M, Unrequited Love, peter is bye-curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: takes place during The Amazing Spider-Man 2----“Don’t be ridiculous Pete.” He huffs with a light smirk. Peter is looking back at him with confusion, a weird uneasiness lingering somewhere. “It was never going to be a girl.”





	Lucky guy

“What about you?”, Peter had silently asked. “You have- a girl?”

It simply did not compute during two painfully long seconds, but as Harry replayed the words in his head it started making sense. The thought was an amusing one as much as it was bittersweet. He and Peter really drifted apart. “Don’t be ridiculous Pete.” He huffs with a light smirk. Peter is looking back at him with confusion, a weird uneasiness lingering somewhere. “It was never going to be a girl.” Harry concludes, eyes looking away, as nonchalantly as he can.

But he doesn’t have to see it to feel Peter putting the pieces together, a new kind of tension in the air. “Oh.” Even though his voice doesn’t shake, Harry can hear the slightest crack in it. “So hm, so you have a, – a boy?”

Harry takes him out of his misery by giggling, hoping it’ll appease the atmosphere. He shakes his hand in the air, as if it explained everything. “God Peter, good job on turning everything complicated, again.” There’s a brief moment in which their eyes meet, a spark that wasn’t there before. Or maybe Harry is imagining it again. “But no, I don’t have time for this anyway. There’s no boy, there’s no one.” _There’s you _his mind is screaming, but it has become background noise a long time ago. 

Peter is smiling, even if it’s restrained. The awkwardness seems to evaporate,  slowly, but surely . “You’re too cool for that, Mr.Osborn?  You always liked it simple  anyway .” He taunts, holding himself back but the playfulness is here.

It’s a familiar back and forth and Harry is happy to give in to it. “Yeah I guess you could say that.” He lets his eyes scrutinize Peter, up and down, full of malice. “Cause if I ever find  _the one_ ”, He  never breaks eye contact, because he can, because occasion s like that are rare, because he’s mostly still stupid and a brat. “You can be sure I’ll let him know and never let him go.”

Nothing happens, but somehow these are probably the five most intense seconds of Harry’s life. He can see Peter searching in his eyes for something, an answer, but Harry is not hiding anything. In fact, he’s never tried to.  But once again Peter is unable to see it, to feel it, breaking eye contact way too soon for Harry’s liking. “What a lucky guy,” is his breathy answer. “that one. I mean, you’re a catch Harry, anyone would be happy to, well, be worthy of your grace?”

Harry shrugs, knowing all too well this hypothetical guy will never exist. Even if he does, even it’s not Peter, Harry will die before anything happens. And  Peter does know too , but Harry is too tired to point it out to him. Late evenings make him  even greater sadness and regret for all the things he won’t be able to do, if he can avoid thinking about it when Peter is here he will. He slips back into his teasing voice, more easily than he’s willing to admit. It’s Peter  he’s talking to , after all. “Like you care. I’m the new CEO of a billion dollar company and still have no date, and you, Peter Parker, the class nerd, is having an on and off relationship with another brilliant girl. I wonder who is actually succeeding in life here!”

That gets a chuckle out of Peter, who gets bold enough to sit on the couch next to Harry, half wrapping an arm around him. Harry is caught off guard, a genuine smile finally on his lips. Peter wears the same. “Com’on man don’t be like that! You’re doing your best too you know it! You’ll find your man, I promise!”

Harry doesn’t hide his frown, the smile quickly turning sad. “Pete you know I don’t have that kind of time.” He curses himself for bringing it up, but argues in his head that Peter brought it upon himself. Stupid, they’re both stupid. “I’m sorry I just… don’t wanna waste time on this kind of useless thinking. I just need to see this spider-”

Peter cuts him off, Harry expected him to. “- You’re not gonna die alright? We’ll figure this out in time.”

It’s getting harder and harder to breathe, and Peter’s arm still around him is making him feel weak, so so weak and he cracks a little. He turns, hugging Peter awkwardly, head buried in his friend’s neck. “I – I don’t  _have _ time Pete. Please, just let me see spider-man, please-”

There’s a hand slowly caressing his hair, and Peter’s own breath hot on his neck. “hey hey hey it’s alright you hear me? It’s alright to panic I get it but it’s gonna be alright okay?” Harry tries to focus on the soft voice, letting all his emotions flow over him so he can better feel himself living in this moment. He wants to live, he wants to live so bad. To relive this kind of moment. He missed Peter, he missed his home, he missed everything. And now that he’s got it back, it’s all going to go away again. “ I know what’s it like, but it’s gonna be okay, we’re all gonna be okay.” He lets Peter’s voice soothe him, closing his eyes, trying his damn best to believe the other boy’s words.

Five minutes, maybe ten minutes have passed and Harry finds himself able to breathe again, pulling away from his friend’s comforting embrace. There are things left unsaid, but  there’s  a clear  _are you okay _ question in Peter’s eyes. Harry’s own are a bit red now, and it doesn’t match the relieved smile on his lips. “Oh well just like before ain’t that right.” He chuckles, soon followed by Peter. That makes him feel bold, not afraid of death again. He licks his lips, a glint that announces mischief in his eyes. “You know, for all I care I hope this spider guy is gay.” He pauses to gauge Peter’s reaction, but the boy seems to have frozen. “Cause you know, if he does give me his blood, if it really does save my life, maybe he’s the one.  And  I could always you know…” He winks, hoping it adds to the effect. “Use my charm on him.”

He expects to at least get a laugh out of Peter but all he gets is a weird side eye, and a half smile.

Fear overtakes Harry, whose voice suddenly feel strained. “What, you don’t think that’s a good plan? I mean it has its flaws but…” He fidgets,  overly nervous for no good reason. “who knows, right?”

Peter unfreezes, his eyebrow s shooting up, a familiar air of disbelief written across his face. “Oh yeah yeah, good plan. Very good. I guess spider-man could be gay? I don’t know, I mean nobody knows. Yeah.” He sounds breathless, his eye s jumping everywhere. “You’re a catch so maybe it’ll work? If money doesn’t work. Not that spider-man wants money! But if he did, he wouldn’t cause he isn’t interested in money  anyway so maybe using your charm will help cause you know-”

“Peter.” Said guy stops talking then, out of breath, turning all his attention to Harry. “It’s mostly a joke. I don’t think spider-man would even take it seriously, unlike some people.” His hand points to Peter, to get help him get the joke. Peter sighs, scratching his neck nervously. Harry tries to replay the whole conversation in his head but he doesn’t understand Peter’s way too weird reaction. “Well anyway none of this is happening unless you can make me meet him so,” he exhales, “think about it, yeah?”

Peter on his feet pretty quickly after, taking Harry’s request as a dismissal. Harry selfishly thinks about asking him to stay, but he’s already done many selfish things today. Peter’s voice helps him out of these thoughts. “I’ll think about it, don’t worry.” His vest slides easily on his shoulders. “I promise I’ll do every thing I can to help you, Harry.” Harry simply wishes he could look at him in the eyes when he says those words.

But they’re both used to the other running away, leaving them behind, that it’s no longer an exception to see Peter leave without a look back.

Only when he can’t hear his  best friend’s footsteps Harry lets the new tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a lot if you've read it all haha as you see there are three chapters announced but idk if I'll make it this far sooooo if you liked... and wanna see more... to motivate me... you can always comment it'll make my day <333


End file.
